No estaba en mis planes
by NiNfAlhena
Summary: Mycroft sabe que existe una sola persona que lo vuelve humano, su hermano Sherlock. Advertencia Slash, HOLMSCEST.


**Resumen:** Mycroft sabe manipular a las personas para obtener beneficios presionando en lugares que el mismo no posee, o eso es lo que hace creer al resto mostrando un corazón de hielo. Pero no todo es así, existe una sola persona que lo vuelve humano; aunque para el resto sólo compartan la misma sangre y apellido, Sherlock es su única debilidad.

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC

**Raiting:** MA

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de sus autores originales. Sólo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Contiene Slash o relación de hombre con hombre y además situaciones explícitas entre hermanos.

* * *

**No estaba en mis planes.**

**S**u vida estaba enfocada en establecer metas y lograr objetivos específicos para obtener beneficios, el mismo se creó un puesto de trabajo donde él lo consideró mejor. Años de arduo trabajo eran el resultado de todo ello, le habían llevado hasta el sitio que el mismo denominaba como un pequeño puesto en el gobierno londinense.

Nunca se había sentido alguien especialmente sentimental, ni siquiera con las personas más cercanas a si mismo que eran sus padres, pero casi siempre hay una excepción a la regla y el mismo lo sabía. Siempre hay formas de que una persona haga lo que necesitas, sólo hay que encontrar qué botones apretar y listo, obtienes lo que necesitabas sin mayor resistencia.

Él había olvidado que esa regla se aplica a todos y eso lo incluía a el mismo, después del desastre donde Sherlock había terminado asesinando a sangre fría a Charles Magnussen había decidido revaluar algunas cosas para no tener que lidiar con ellas después.

Así que allí estaba él, observando un viejo álbum de fotos que años atrás había ordenado cronológicamente y donde el protagonista no era otro que su mismo hermano, el único botón que lograba doblegarlo, el único con el poder de romper el corazón que tantas personas pensaban sólo le servía para bombear sangre a través de su cuerpo.

Acarició con cierta añoranza una imagen donde aparecía el mismo parado de manera propia y su pequeño hermano justo al lado con un enorme sombrero de pirata, una a una las fotos le traían dulces recuerdos de una infancia llena de amor con sus padres y del mismo Sherlock que lo adoraba, para su hermanito era casi un héroe, el ejemplo de lo que quería ser.

Mycroft por el contrario opinaba que Sherlock era perfecto tan cual era, con esa curiosidad que a pesar de los años seguía vigente, viendo más allá de lo que cualquiera consideraba adecuado. Los años les habían hecho ver de manera cruel que no eran lo que el resto llamaría normal

Si bien Mycroft era indiferente aquellos comentarios del resto, aprendió a sonreír en los momentos adecuados, a no decir más allá de lo que las demás personas querían escuchar, contrario a su pequeño hermano que era honesto hasta considerarse cruel; eso lo alejo del resto y le trajo momentos malos.

Sin darse cuenta ambos aprendieron que a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades a la única persona que realmente tenían era al otro. Años atrás una pelea los había alejado, pero aun creía que aquello que se dio en la relación estaba mal, suspiro viendo una de las últimas fotos que sus padres les tomaron juntos.

**Flash Back.**

Mycroft estaba por cumplir los 22 años y ya había terminado sus estudios. Portaba un traje gris nada destacable, su cabello ya no eran los rizos rojos que lo acompañaron durante toda su vida, ahora lo tenía de un simple color café y usaba el cabello tan corto que no se notaban los rulos.

Sherlock miraba a la cámara con cara de fastidio, con sus 15 años apenas cumplidos, la adolescencia había consumido la alegría que su infancia le había dado, por cuestiones profesionales su único amigo y hermano lo dejo de lado, esto causo que se volviera arisco a su presencia.

Esa noche sus padres los llevarían a cenar celebrando un año más de su matrimonio, y ninguno de los dos tenía la opción de denegar la invitación, pero su madre fiel a tener recuerdos en papel había hecho una foto de todos frente a las escaleras de la entrada. Adoraba el triple que le habían regalado para las últimas navidades.

Sin ánimo de prolongar más aquello Mycroft camino a la salida, mirando el viejo auto de cuatro puertas que pertenecía a su familia.

—Papá, yo conduzco —le dijo tendiendo su mano para que su padre le diera las llaves.

—Claro, iré atrás con tu madre— dijo mirando a Sherlock que sin una palabra entro en el auto como copiloto— Myc…

—Mycroft, papá— contestó molesto por los motes que su padre siempre les daba.

—¿Sabes llegar a ese restaurante que ama mami? — le pregunto su padre dándole una sonrisa.

Mycroft sólo asistió a su pregunta y subió al carro para llevar a su familia a una cena a la que no quería asistir, sólo esperaba que Sherlock se comportará esta noche.

Todo iba bien quitando esos pequeños toques con los que Sherlock estaba poniendo sus nervios de punta, un toque de sus piernas al sentarse lado a lado en la mesa, otro más en la mano al tomar su servilleta, otro toque más al pasarle la canasta de pan con una bulla acerca de su peso.

Sus padres estaban completamente ajenos al intercambio de sus hijos mientras tomados de las manos se sentían felices por tener una cena en paz y con su familia completa. Estaban disfrutando de una simple tarta de manzana con helado de vainilla.

—Vamos, hermano, no me mires así —Le dijo Sherlock llevando de manera delicada una cucharada más del helado del plato de Mycroft a su boca, Mycroft casi lo podía describir como deliberadamente sugerente. —Una bola de helado menos para ti, es bueno para tu dieta. —Le dijo con retintín cuando el pie de su Sherlock subió por su pierna, un bufido salió de su boca y su una risa de su madre lo centro en el lugar que seguían.

—Recuerdo cuando eran pequeños y tú siempre cedías tus dulces a Sherlock. — Le dijo con una mirada llena de amor — ¿Lo recuerdas, Albert? —Le dijo llena de nostalgia a su marido.

—Claro, cariño. Pero mira nuestros hijos ya son todos unos hombres. —Contestó su marido lleno de orgullo.

Después de algunas palabras más que Mycroft no recordaba, este logro por fin huir de la mesa, entro enfadado en el baño del local, se dirigió a uno de los lavabos para restregarse con agua la cara, intentando calmarse para terminar aquella cena de buena forma, a un lado su hermano le paso una toalla para que se secara y él solo se la quitó de las manos bufando por no tener ni un minuto de tranquilidad.

—Vamos Myc, sólo era una pequeña broma.

—No son tus palabras lo que me tiene al borde, hermano —Le comentó sabiendo bien al juego bajo la mesa. Lo que no cálculo de manera apropiada fue la sonrisa que este le dio; cuando noto el desliz en sus palabras, un acentuado sonrojo se instaló en sus pálidas mejillas —No, Sherlock. —Dijo con voz un tanto más grave.

—Sí, hermano. —Las palabras entre ellos siempre sobraban, se podían entender con simples monosílabas, más rápido de lo que creyó Sherlock agarrado a ambos lados de su cabeza se apoderó de sus labios de manera torpe, pero llena de entusiasmo, su primer beso y su último pensamiento coherente.

Sherlock estaba feliz de ver que a pesar de la primera resistencia Mycroft estaba siguiendo sus labios de manera ansiosa, mordiendo y bebiendo cada uno de sus suspiros. Las manos de Mycroft lo jalaron por la cintura dejando nada de espacio entre ellos, un sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada los separo como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara, viendo al otro bien podían decir que el momento compartido fue más que satisfactorio.

Mientras que Sherlock intentaba pensar la manera de llevar aquello más lejos, la conciencia de Mycroft regreso a su cuerpo de manera contundente. Aun con los labios rojos e hinchados dejo a su hermano solo en el baño y sin dar mayores explicaciones que un problema en el trabajo, dejó a sus progenitores en el restaurante con la comida pagada.

Después de eso, las cenas a las que asistía eran pocas, las conversaciones con su hermano cada vez más escasas y las peleas entre ambos se daban más frecuentes e hirientes.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Otro suspiro más de parte de Mycroft mirando esa desgastada foto en su álbum, algunas fotos más donde su dulce madre le daba una mirada de amor, su padre y su hermano posando de manera casi relajada, en pocas salía ya él; cuando noto que después simplemente había hojas en blanco, hojas que dudaba en algún momento llenar, primero porque no era tan adepto a tomar las fotos, y segundo porque las únicas personas que podría interesarle para tomar fotos estaban lejos de él.

Su padre tenía un año de haber muerto tras un paro cardiaco y en menos de un mes su madre murió, siguiendo al que fue el amor de su vida; suponía que al menos no habían dejado pendientes y en memoria de su madre procuraba aún cuando todo su ser no quería, ver al menos una vez al mes a su hermano.

El poco contacto que tenía con Sherlock se limita ahora a verlo en el 221B que hasta hace poco compartía con el doctor Watson, tras la boda que tuvo con Mary, el contacto entre ambos hombres era menos frecuente con la inminente paternidad del mejor amigo de su hermano. Casi podía decir que sintió muchos celos por ese hombre que todos juraban era pareja de su hermano, hasta que la dulce Mary llegó a la vida del doctor.

Pero nada importaba ya. Un último suspiro llegó hasta sus labios y levantándose decidido, dejo el álbum familiar de nuevo a la estantería donde pertenecía y decidió darle un mejor uso a su tarde libre viendo alguna película.

Tras ir a la cocina y hacer un simple bol de palomitas con nada más que un poco de sal, se encaminó a la habitación donde tenía un cómodo sillón que era lo bastante grande para dejar que al menos nueve personas se sentaran sobre de él de manera cómoda.

En la consola que estaba en un mueble colocó una película que era hermosa y que hablaba de todo aquello que jamás tendría, no cuando sentía que su corazón solo pertenecía a un hombre que jamás debió ver de esa manera.

El castillo vagabundo, notas de música comenzaron a sonar de manera gradual en la habitación y el dejo que el mundo de la animación se llevara todo pensamiento y una sonrisa llena de disfrute apareció en su casi siempre máscara de frialdad. Lo que no calculó fue que al estar tan relajado y las pocas horas de sueño que solía permitirse por su trabajo le pasarían factura justo en ese momento, simplemente dejó caer la cabeza en el sillón y se sumió al mundo de los sueños.

Unos labios en su cuello lo despertaron, eran suaves y hacían maravillas sobre su piel, sentía el suave peso de alguien sobre su regazo, suspiro de manera entrecortada y casi necesitada. Una risita muy conocida le hizo darse cuenta que el aroma que venía del otro cuerpo no era otro que de su odioso hermano menor. La bruma del sueño aún presente, le dejaba casi en las nubes con las sensaciones que su cuerpo recibía.

—Sherlock, ¿Por qué jamás tocas la puerta? —Le dijo en tono disgustado, su camisa estaba abierta y pudo sentir los dedos de su hermano menor trazando círculos en sus costados. Le sorprendió lo mucho que debió de tardar en despertarlo para que su hermano lo tuviera de aquella forma.

En lugar de responder: le besó de manera necesitada, sus caleidoscópicos ojos le miraron pidiendo que no le detuviera, esa mirada le podía decir más cosas que las palabras que usualmente le regalaba Sherlock, suspiro y se dejó hacer, no estaba aún en sus cinco sentidos y los besos de su hermano eran casi un bálsamo para su alma, sentía derretir por dentro, como si un frío que cargaba en su día a día comenzó a desaparecer.

Tomó por la cintura a su hermano notando como este sólo usaba su habitual camisa morada, gimió entregándose al beso, poco a poco sus concepciones morales comenzaron a protestar de forma incómoda detrás de su frente, su ceño se frunció disfrutando cada vez menos del tan anhelado contacto, bajo las manos hasta ponerlas en las caderas de su hermano, sintiendo la suave piel libre de toda tela, decidido a terminar con el contacto, pero sin lograrlo.

—Deja de pensar. —Le dijo con voz ronca Sherlock rompiendo de manera abrupta el beso y mordiendo su barbilla con enojo, acercó sus caderas y comenzó a balancearse de forma rítmica, Mycroft noto la dureza y bajo un poco la mirada para notar lo hinchado y sonrosado de su pene.

—Estás jugando sucio. —Le dijo mirando como los ojos de Sherlock se habían dilatado al sentir como su hermano comenzaba a endurecerse con sólo mirarlo.

—La última vez te alejaste sólo por un ruido, no me culpes por querer mantener tu atención en mí —Le dijo tirando del cinturón de Mycroft para poder tocar más de su piel; Mycroft comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Sherlock y fue tocando la piel que iba admirando.

Con cuidado de mantener la mirada de Mycroft sobre el mismo lo hizo pararse para poder deshacerse de la ropa que estorbaba en la parte de abajo, se agacho ya con el pantalón y calzoncillos de su hermano mayor hasta los tobillos y le miro de forma depredadora—Sube. —Le ordenó para poder sacar un zapato junto con la ropa y después hizo lo mismo del otro lado, ahora sólo llevaban ambos la camisa.

Sin perder más tiempo Sherlock hizo que su hermano se sentara en la orilla del sillón con él entre sus piernas, mirando con adoración el miembro de su hermano lo acarició dulcemente, haciendo que este se endureciera un poco más entre sus dedos, subió y bajó la mano dejando salir unas gotas de pre semen que ayudó a lubricar sus manos y bajando el pirineo dejó expuesta la cabeza del pene de Mycroft, sin avisar nada lo tragó de un solo movimiento haciendo que su hermano diera un grito estrangulado.

Las neuronas de Mycroft parecían no tener descanso, aquello era un deseo oscuro que llevaba años y años reprimiendo, por más que en sus noches de insomnio se decía a si mismo que en realidad no era algo que estuviera forzando a su hermano, que ambos eran adultos: con decisión independiente sobre su vida y parte de eso era el estar con el otro.

Pero un gran factor que influía en su poca tolerancia al otro era el saber que ambos deseaban mucha más de esa relación: tensión sexual, en ese momento mientras su cabeza caía en el respaldo su mente llegó a la conclusión de tomar eso que Sherlock le había ofrecido en más de una ocasión de forma libre. Simplemente eso, se repitió a su mismo un par de veces, dejando que su cuerpo disfrutara de aquel momento.

Repentinamente sintió como los largos dedos de Sherlock se colaban por su trasero, separando las mejillas de este, y dejando un rastro viscoso, seguramente lubricante, tocando insistentemente un lugar debajo de su pirineo. Sin mayor ceremonia abrió las piernas para darle mejor acceso y llevó su mano a los suaves rizos de su hermano acariciando casi de manera tierna su cabeza, sin intenciones de marcar un ritmo a la felación.

Los gemidos de Mycroft eran para completo regocijo de Sherlock la mejor muestra de que por fin había cedido. Uno a uno sus dedos fueron ensanchando el lugar en el que quería estar ya. Cuando tres dedos entraban suavemente de su hermano pudo notar como la cadera del mismo acompasar los movimientos que Sherlock marcaba. —Suficiente. Fóllame, hermano. —Mycroft dejó escapar estas palabras de manera entrecortada, casi como un ruego que lo hizo sonreír. Dejó escapar el pene de su hermano con un sonido obsceno y sacando un preservativo se colocó listo para entrar.

Sherlock ayudo a su hermano a colocarse acostado en el enorme sillón donde esté completamente dispuesto abrió ambas piernas, Sherlock colocó un cojín debajo de su cadera y mirándolo ferozmente tomó con su mano el miembro que poco a poco fue introduciendo en Mycroft.

Cuando por fin sintió los testículos de Sherlock en su trasero Mycroft enredó una de sus piernas en la cintura de su hermano atrayéndolo en un beso posesivo, y comenzó el mismo a follarse de manera poco coordinada impulsandose con el único pie que tenía sobre el sillón.

Mycroft sintió como las manos de Sherlock lo dejaban fijo en un lugar y este comenzó a marcar un ritmo lento con fuertes estocadas que impedían seguir saqueando su boca. Suspiros y gritos comenzaron a hacer eco en la enorme habitación, así como sonidos que provenían de sus pieles chocando una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, cada vez menos armónico. El sudor y un ligero tono rojizo se hacía presente; así como el calor comenzaba a sofocar en el ambiente.

Hasta que todo culminó con un gemido de ambas gargantas, habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo, Mycroft llegó segundos antes jalando a su hermano para recibir dentro de sí mismo su orgasmo, que fue impulsado por el propio orgasmo de Mycroft y sus músculos contrayéndose, el beso entre ambos se prolongó hasta que los últimos vestigios de sus sentidos siendo embotados estaba en su sistema.

Sherlock se dejó caer en el pecho de su hermano, mordió levemente su clavícula, aunque Mycroft podía asegurar que por la mañana tendría un hematoma en ese lugar. Antes de que ambos hermanos se quedaran dormidos la voz rasposa de Mycroft se dejó oír sobre el casi sepulcral silencio de la habitación. — ¿Quieres ir a dormir arriba?

Sin responder Sherlock salió de entre sus piernas dejando caer el condón en el costoso sillón, cosa que no le importo en lo más mínimo a Mycroft. Sherlock le ayudó a levantarse notado con satisfacción la mueca de dolor que cruzó un par de segundos en la casi siempre estoica cara de su hermano mayor.

Ambos Holmes llegaron hasta la habitación y sin palabra alguna Sherlock entró en el baño dejando la puerta abierta, Mycroft pudo escuchar el grifo del lavabo, así que él se dedicó a quitar sin gran ceremonia las cobijas de su cama, y acomodar las almohadas, minutos después su hermano salió del baño sin manchas en la piel del abdomen, y con una toalla entre sus manos, con cuidado la restregó en parte de su estómago y vientre.

— ¿Debería acostumbrarme a verte tan amable? —Le pregunto con un deje de burla en su voz.

—Cállate Mycroft.

Justo cuando termino dejo caer la toalla a los pies de la cama, Mycroft realmente estaba cansado, ambos caminaron a los lados de la enorme cama para irse a refugiar segundos después entre las sábanas. Sus brazos y piernas se enredaron sin más palabras y un último beso fue dejado en los labios del otro, segundos después Morfeo hizo su trabajo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Esta es mi primera historia de Sherlock, realmente me entusiasma escribir algo nuevo después de años sin publicar nada.  
Si ven errores disculpen y haganmelo saber. No tengo una beta, pero trate de dejar la historia lo más limpia posible.  
Se aceptan criticas constructivas y espero que les gustara la lectura.

Ninfa.


End file.
